Un trato se firma con sangre
by Mary kiukyp
Summary: Will pide la ayuda de Hannibal pero el quiere algo a cambio. Hannibal x Will
1. Chapter 1

**Un trato se firma con sangre. **

**RESUMEN: W**ill necesita la ayuda de Hannibal pero él quiere algo a cambio.

**ACLARACION: **Hannibal no me pertenece .Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Personajes un poco OC.

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. T-T **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 1:**

**Will se encontraba sentado en su cómodo sillón acariciando uno de sus adorables perros, se percato que alguien lo veía desde la ventana que se encontraba del lado de la puerta, rápidamente dio un brinco para pararse y con rapidez se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando la abrió y fue al lugar donde se hallaba el sujeto ya nadie se encontraba ahí, solo había un trozo de papel pegado en la ventana, lo despego y lo desdoblo con sus manos temblorosas.**

"_hola mi pequeño Will, ¿Cómo has estado?, esperó que bien, porque yo he estado excelente observándote, te ves un poco enfermo te recomendaría ir a un doctor. _

_Tal vez te preguntes porque te miro y quien soy. La respuesta es sencilla te miro por qué no puedo esperar a poseer tu apetitoso cuerpo, pero no puedo decirte quien soy eso arruinaría el misterio. _

_Muchos besos. ATTE: tu admirador secreto con amor. _

**Entro a su casa con un poco de preocupación, su mayor duda y mayor temor era quien había escrito esa carta y a que se refería con poseer su cuerpo. Tantas dudas le hicieron hacer una visita inesperada al doctor Lecter. **

**Rápidamente fue hacia su automóvil y arranco con dirección a casa de su psicólogo. **

**Llego en poco tiempo, ya que su hogar no quedaba muy lejos de la residencia de Hannibal.**

***Toc ,Toc * **

**-En un momento – se escucho dentro de la casa **

**Cuando vio la puerta abrirse reconoció un hombre alto, delgado, cabello castaño y un porte muy elegante.**

**-Buenas noches doctor Lecter, disculpe molestarlo tan tarde pero tengo un problema- dijo con nerviosismo Will.**

**-No te preocupes, eres mi paciente es mi deber atenderte cuando lo necesites, pasa, hablaremos adentro, hoy es una noche fría – contesto Hannibal con una amable sonrisa. **

**Will entro a la casa, era un lugar muy elegante, sillones de piel y terciopelo, una elegante alfombra cubriendo la entrada y un comedor de madera pintada de negro enfrente de una hermosa chimenea. **

**-Siéntate, por favor – le aconsejo el mayor, señalando un pequeño sillón. **

**Hannibal fue rápidamente a su cocina, trayendo consigo un par de tazas. Le ofreció una a Will y el tomo la otra, con lentitud se la llevo a la boca.**

**-Y dígame Will , esta vez ¿cuál es su problema ?- **

**-Una persona me dejo esta nota y quisiera saber quién es el culpable – dijo entregándole el pedazo de papel **

**Hannibal examino la nota con la mirada, dio un fuerte suspiro y observo a Will.**

**-Discúlpame pero simplemente no puedo descubrir de quien es, ese no es mi trabajo , ¿ por qué no le pediste a Jack que te ayudara a descubrir al responsable?-**

**-El no me ayudara, creerá que simplemente estoy exagerando- suspiro con pesadez.**

**-Y cómo crees que yo te podría ayudar –**

**-Usted es psicólogo, el es un acosador, a tratado con gente haci mucho tiempo de su vida, tal vez conozca como piensa y me ayude a restearlo- **

**-Sabes bien que eso es imposible Will , yo no puedo decir los secretos de mis pacientes , lo lamento pero no podre ayudarte –**

**-Por favor doctor Lecter, no tengo a quien mas recurrir, estoy asustado , no sé quién es la persona que me persigue y no se para que me quiere-**

**Hannibal se removió de su asiento y con una voz fuerte y demandante le dijo a Will **

**-Te puedo ayudar si me das algo a cambio- **

**-¿Qué es lo que quiere? , dinero, joyas, tesoros, solo dígame y yo lo conseguiré – contesto el menor con exaltación. **

**-No quiero nada de eso – Dijo Hannibal acercándose cada vez más a Will.**

**- Entonces que quiere – El peli negro se paró de su asiento por el repentino acercamiento del ajeno y se dirigió a los estantes en donde Hannibal coleccionaba sus tesoros. **

**-Lo que quiero es mas especial para mí – Hannibal siguió al menor y le susurro a la oreja – yo te quiero a ti-**

**-Di-di-disculpa ¿Qué quiere decir con que me quiere a mi?- **

**-Muy simple, quiero tu cuerpo cada vez que te lo pida, quiero que estés aquí cada vez que lo requiera, quiero que seas mi … como lo llamaríamos apropiadamente … que seas mi acompañante por un mes-**

**-Me estas pidiendo que me convierta en tu puta, solo para atrapar a un acosador que tal vez sea menos peligroso que usted – avergonzado y ofendido fue hacia la puerta principal pero justo cuando agarro el pomo de la puerta una mano lo detuvo.**

**-Tal vez tengas razón y el es menos peligroso que yo,¿ pero te arriesgaras?, yo te protegeré, si quieres te puedes venir a vivir aquí , no serias un prisionero ,podrías hacer lo que quieras mientras yo investigo a tu acosador, simplemente tendrás que acostarte conmigo – **

**-¿no me trataras mal? – pregunto con una notable inseguridad.**

**- Seré un novio más en tu vida – sonrió de una manera un poco dulce.**

**-¿Y trataras de hallar al culpable?-**

**-Usare todos los métodos necesarios, ¿entonces tenemos un trato? – dijo Hannibal cada vez con una voz más segura.**

**-Trato- contesto Will con una voz tan baja que parecía que susurraba. **

**Hannibal agarro del mentón a Will para elevar su rostro, junto sus labios con los ajenos y le dio una suave mordida que le ocasiono que le sangrara un poco con su lengua lamio la herida lamiendo el liquido rojo y luego hiso que Will mordiera los suyos sacándole un poco de sangre haciendo que se la trague, pero al terminar con una vos obscura Hannibal dijo: **

**-No puedes romper un trato hecho con sangre- **

**Continuara…. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nuevamente me disculpo por mis faltas de ortografía. T-T **

**Adiós. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Un trato se firma con sangre. **

**RESUMEN: W**ill necesita la ayuda de Hannibal pero él quiere algo a cambio.

**ACLARACION: **Hannibal no me pertenece .Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Personajes un poco OC.

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. T-T **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 2:**

**Hannibal agarro del mentón a Will para elevar su rostro, junto sus labios con los ajenos y le dio una suave mordida que le ocasiono que le sangrara un poco con su lengua lamio la herida lamiendo el liquido rojo y luego hiso que Will mordiera los suyos sacándole un poco de sangre haciendo que se la trague, pero al terminar con una vos obscura Hannibal dijo: **

**-No puedes romper un trato hecho con sangre- **

**Hannibal guio a Will a un pequeño cuarto donde había una gran cama adornada con unas hermosas cobijas blancas y unas almohadas del mismo color. **

**Lentamente recostó a Will en la cama, el sintió el deseo de Hannibal, así que retrocedió hasta chocar con la cabecera de la cama.**

**-¿Ta-Tan pronto?-pregunto el menor acomodándose en posición fetal. **

**-Creí que ya lo sabías Will, he estado esperando esto por meses-**

**Hannibal fue quitando sus propias prendas y cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo fue gateando hasta donde se encontraba Will, le quito unos mechones que cubrían su rostro y pudo observar la cara sonrojada y respiración agitada de su paciente.**

**-Te vez hermoso- Dijo Hannibal con una voz cortada por el deseo, llevando su mano a la mejilla del peli negro.**

**-mmmmm- Will quiso retirar la mano de Hannibal, pero en el intento, Hannibal tomo la mano de Will y la entrelazo con la suya. **

**Hannibal se acerco al oído de Will y le susurro. **

**-Vamos quítate la ropa, no es justo que solo yo este desuno ¿o sí?-**

**Will se dio por vencido, así que se levanto de la cama y con las manos temblorosas comenzó a quitarse el cinturón, guio sus manos a su pantalón y lo fue quitando lentamente, después mas apresurado se despojo de su chamarra y su playera.**

**-Te falta algo Will- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado señalando el bóxer negro de Will.- ¿O prefieres que yo te lo quite?-**

**Will con una cara roja de la vergüenza fue quitando con mucha lentitud su bóxer, cuando termino de despojarse de su ultima prenda, Hannibal le hiso una señal con la mano, Will entendió la orden y se acerco a Hannibal,de nuevo recostándose en la cama.**

**-Bien hecho Will, mereces un premio-**

**Hannibal acerco sus labios a los pezones de Will, primero los lamio, después lentamente comenzó a morderlos, hasta sacarles unas gotas de sangre. **

**-aahhh-Will dio un gemido de lujuria.**

**-mmm.. al perecer lo estas disfrutando Will, pero yo también merezco disfrutar de esto, de rodillas- **

**Will acato la orden, se levanto del colchón y se puso de rodillas dejando su rostro entre las piernas del mayor.**

**-Ya sabes que hacer-dijo Hannibal con una sonrisa.**

**Will lentamente acerco sus labios al miembro de Hannibal , comenzó con unas pequeñas pero constantes lamidas , luego comenzó a meterlo en su boca lentamente haciendo un movimiento hacia delante , hacia atrás , hasta que sintió que el mayor le jalaba de los cabellos haciendo que sintiera el miembro de Hannibal embistiendo su boca fuertemente, pero paro cuando sintió un liquido caliente esparciéndose en su boca hasta las comisuras de sus labios, las embestidas fueron remplazadas por un ronco gemido de Hannibal.**

**-Trágatelo todo-dijo Hannibal tomando con su dedo el semen que salía de la boca de Will.**

**El menor no tuvo opción, así que comenzó a lamer el dedo de su psiquiatra hasta dejarlo limpio.**

**-Vamos a la parte divertida, Will ven, ponte en cuatro en la cama-**

**Will gateo hacia la cama y levanto su trasero, Hannibal se puse detrás de el y comenzó a penétralo con uno de sus dedos-Ahhh Ahhh – gimió el peli negro, Hannibal cuando vio que el menor se acostumbro comenzó a penétralo con dos dedos moviéndolos en forma de tijera. **

**-Voy a entrar Will- advirtió Hannibal , acomodándose mejor detrás del menor.**

**Hannibal acomodo su miembro erecto en la entrada de Will , metiendo lentamente la punta.**

**-Aahh- dio un pequeño gemido Will.**

**-Me encantan tus gemidos- dijo Hannibal mordiendo el cuello de Will , hasta dejarle una marca – así todos sabrán que tienes dueño. **

**Hannibal de una estocada metió todo su miembro en la entrada de Will.**

**-AAHHH- dio un grito de placer con dolor. **

**Hannibal empezó a dar unas lentas pero contantes embestidas, hasta que vio que el menor se acostumbraba, comenzó a dar cada vez mas fuertes las embestidas, agarro el mentón de Will y le planto un demandante beso, que comenzó una pelea de lenguas, que al final gano Hannibal.**

**-me-me vengo – dijo Will con una voz cortada por el placer.**

**-Espera, hay que venirnos juntos- contesto Hannibal dando más fuertes las embestidas.**

**-Ya-ya no aguanto- Will cerró los ojos con fuerza. **

**Hannibal con un ronco gemido termino en la entrada de Will , llenándolo por completo, el menor se vino en la cobija que cubría la cama. **

**Ambos quedaron exhaustos y se recostaron en la cama listos para dormir pero antes de que Will cerrara los ojos, Hannibal le hiso voltearse quedando cara a cara. **

**-Me encanto tenerte de este modo, buenas noches-dijo besando dulcemente la frente de Will.**

**-Buenas nuches doctor Lecter – contesto con voz cansada.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Will se despertó, observando a su lado vio que Hannibal no se encontraba a su lado.**

**Con pesadez comenzó a ponerse sus prendas que estaba el piso. En ese momento Hannibal entro al cuarto con dos tazas que contenían café. **

**-¿Por qué te vistes Will?-dijo Hannibal ofreciéndole una taza.**

**-Tengo que ir a ver a mis perros-contesto Will aceptando la taza, tomando un sorbo.**

**-Te estaré esperando aquí- contesto Hannibal despidiéndose con un posesivo abrazo.**

**Will se zafo del abrazo besando a Hannibal en los labios, después dejo la taza en un pequeño mueble de madera y abrió la puerta, se dirigió a su automóvil y arranco a dirección a su hogar. **

**Para su pesar cuando se encontró en la entrada de su casa, en la puerta principal había otra nota. **

**Despego el papel de la puerta y lo leyó.**

_Hola mi pequeño Will_

_Hoy estoy muy enojado, me entere lo que hiciste con ese psiquiatra tuyo, ¿cómo te atreves?, sabiendo que eras mío te acotaste con otro, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, no me culpes, tu decidirte acostarte con el._

_Adiós mi amor._

**Will en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tendría más opción que ir a vivir con Hannibal.**

**Continuara….**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**De nuevo disculpen mis faltas de ortografía T-T**

**Gracias por leer. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Un trato se firma con sangre. **

**RESUMEN: W**ill necesita la ayuda de Hannibal pero él quiere algo a cambio.

**ACLARACION: **Hannibal no me pertenece .Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Personajes un poco OC.

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. T-T **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 3:**

**Despego el papel de la puerta y lo leyó.**

_Hola mi pequeño Will_

_Hoy estoy muy enojado, me entere lo que hiciste con ese psiquiatra tuyo, ¿cómo te atreves?, sabiendo que eras mío te acotaste con otro, tendré que tomar medidas drásticas, no me culpes, tu decidirte acostarte con el._

_Adiós mi amor._

**Will en ese momento se dio cuenta que no tendría más opción que ir a vivir con Hannibal.**

**Con movimientos precavidos abrió la puerta de su hogar y entro, de inmediato todos sus perros le rodearon ladrándole de felicidad. **

**-Hola- dijo Will acariciándole a uno su cabeza.**

**Fue a su cuarto rápidamente y empaco en una maleta todo lo que necesitaría para un mes. **

**Volteo a ver a todas sus mascotas y con una sonrisa triste les dijo **

**-Les vendré a ver todos los días- contesto dándoles unas últimas miradas antes de salir. **

**Con un poco de culpa se dirigió a su automóvil y manejo a dirección de casa de Hannibal. **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Toco con prisa la puerta, por lo que fue rápidamente abierta- **

**-Oh, Will, Creí que ibas a regresar más tarde, ¿Qué paso?- **

**-Encontré otra nota- dijo entregándole el trozo de papel y entrando a la casa del mayor.**

**Hannibal rápidamente agarro el trozo de papel mientras cerraba la puerta de su hogar pero cuando termino de leer la nota la sonrisa que antes se encontraba en su rostro había desaparecido. **

**Will se confundió por tan extraño gesto.**

**-¿Qué pasa doctor Lecter?-**

**-Al parecer tu acosador me conoce y sabe donde vivo, eso significa que alguno o tal vez ambos conocemos a este sujeto, desgraciadamente nos queda poco tiempo para averiguar quién es, tendremos que apresurar las cosas- **

**-¿Qué quieres decir que nos queda poco tiempo?-**

**-Tú mismo lo leíste ¿no? , va a tomar medidas drásticas, no tengo idea a que se refiera con ello, pero para mí significa que el individuo no tiene miedo de eliminar a los que se meten en su camino, y yo soy uno de ellos- **

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Por que tuve sexo con tigo, yo tome tu virginidad y al parecer él quería tener ese honor, cambiando de tema ¿Por qué traes una maleta?-**

**-Tu dijiste que si quería me podía venir a vivir contigo o ¿solo me dijiste eso por cortesía- contesto Will con nerviosismo.**

**-Claro que no, adelante, pon tus cosas en mi habitación- dijo tomando un gesto amable. **

**Will recorrió el pequeño pasillo encontrándose al final, la habitación donde la noche anterior había tenido relaciones sexuales con Hannibal , en un buro vacio que se encontraba a lado de la cama decidió guardas sus pocas pertenencias y miro con recelo la habitación.**

_-¿por que acepte este trato?- se cuestiono suspirando. _

**-¿Quieres desayunar? , como te fuiste tan rápido no pude ofrecerte- dijo entrando al cuarto, inmediatamente se sentó en la silla que se encontraba en la esquina y cruzo las piernas. **

**-No gracias-Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.**

**-Quita esa fungida sonrisa, te tengo buenas noticias, al parecer tu acosador dejo un poco de cabello en la escena del crimen- **

**-¿Puedes descubrir quién es?- contesto recuperando momentáneamente la felicidad.**

**-Yo no, Jack puede- Dijo frunciendo el seño. **

**-Pero no puedo pedírselo a Jack, me preguntara ¿Por qué quiero saberlo? , y tendré que decírselo y luego el pensara que estoy exagerando. – dijo borrando su sonrisa.**

**-No te preocupes, yo lo hare, le diré que es un paciente que no ha vuelto a las consultas y estoy preocupado por el – **

**La felicidad de Will volvió y se acerco a Hannibal dándole un tierno y sincero abrazo y le beso la mejilla. **

**-Muchas gracias- dijo ruborizándose. **

**Hannibal por un momento se sintió culpable por proponerle ese trato a Will, pero rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento recordando la noche anterior. **

**-No hay de que- contesto besando con ternura unos mechones del cabello del menor.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-Buenas tardes Jack- dijo Hannibal entrando a la oficina del FBI**

**-Oh, Hannibal , ¿a que se debe este inesperada visita?- contesto el moreno , parándose de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado.**

**-Quisiera saber si me podrías ayudar en algo- **

**-Hare lo que pueda ¿Qué pasa?- **

**-Uno de mis pacientes no ha vuelto a terapia y estoy preocupado que le vaya a hacer daño a alguien o a el mismo, pero ayer me encontraba limpiando mi hogar y en mi sofá encontré un cabello suyo-**

**-¿Como esta tan seguro que ese cabello le pertenece a el?-**

**-Recuerdo que él era el único que se sentaba en aquel sillón, a mis otros pacientes les parecía incomodo-**

**-mmmm…. Veré que puedo hacer doctor Lecter, me podría dar el mechón de cabello por favor- dijo extendiendo su mano.**

**-Claro aquí esta- metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un pequeño pedazo de papel cubierto de plástico y se lo entrego a Jack.**

**-Tendré los resultados mañana por la por la tarde- dijo examinando el trozo de papel.**

**-Hasta entonces Jack- contesto con una amable sonrisa.**

**-Hasta entonces doctor Lecter-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hannibal condujo hacia su hogar, tardó un poco en llegar ya que hubo un terrible accidente en la carretera, pero finalmente llego, abrió la puerta con la llave y entro. **

**-¿Will? – pregunto a señal que no oía ningún ruido, fue a revisar su cuarto y allí se encontró una escena conmovedora, Will se encontraba durmiendo hecho un ovillo mientras abrazaba una gran almohada, Hannibal en ese momento se conmovió y pensó.**

**-**_¿Realmente estoy asiendo lo correcto- se le formo una sonrisa triste._

**-Te prometo Will, que cuando termine todo esto, tratare de que me ames como yo te amo.- Dijo acariciando unos de los mechones de cabello de Will.**

**Pero el mayor no tenía idea que Will había escuchado lo que había dicho.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**De nuevo disculpen mis faltas de ortografía T-T **


	4. Chapter 4

**Un trato se firma con sangre. **

**RESUMEN: W**ill necesita la ayuda de Hannibal pero él quiere algo a cambio.

**ACLARACION: **Hannibal no me pertenece .Esto es sin fines de lucro. Will nunca fue a la cárcel y no sospecha de Hannibal.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Personajes un poco OC.

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. T-T **

**Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 4:**

**-Te prometo Will, que cuando termine todo esto, tratare de que me ames como yo te amo.- Dijo acariciando unos de los mechones de cabello de Will.**

**Pero el mayor no tenía idea que Will había escuchado lo que había dicho.**

**-Will , despierta , es hora de comer- dice Hannibal sacudiéndolo del hombro para que despertara**

**-mmm… disculpa por dormirme en tu cama, ayer no pude dormir – mintió**

**-No te disculpes, es nuestra cama ahora-dijo levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, Will le siguió el paso. **

**Hannbal le pido a Will que se sentara en el comedor y llevo todo lo necesario para tener un gran festín. **

**-Hoy comeremos carne de cerdo con un toque de vino blanco y saborizada con finas hierbas-dijo comenzando a cortar en pequeños trozos la carne.**

**Will vio su plato en la mesa, y simplemente no pudo contenerse, agarro el tenedor y el cuchillo y comenzó a cortar la carne inmediatamente se llevo la carne a la boca y la saboreo.**

**-Esto es delicioso Hannibal- dijo Will con una radiante sonrisa.**

**-Muchas gracias-contesto Hannibal formando con sus labios una sonrisa de agradecimiento.**

**Terminaron la comida rápidamente ya que estaba deliciosa, pero faltaba el postre así que Hannibal se levanto para ir a la cocina y de ella trajo unas frescas fresas con cobertura de chocolate amargo, puso el traste sobre la mesa y le ofreció a Will. **

**Will obviamente acepto, tomo una fresa y se la llevo lentamente a la boca saboreando la mezcla de fresa con chocolate.**

**Hannibal estaba maravillado por aquella vista**

**-Ah, por cierto Will , ya hable con Jack , revisara la prueba que me diste y sabremos la identidad de tu acosador mañana-dijo para suprimir las ganas de poseer a Will en ese instante.**

**-¿Enserio? , muchas gracias Doctor Lecter- **

**-Todo por ti Will-contesto levantando su copa de vino y llevándosela a la boca.**

**Dieron por terminada la comida cuando Hannibal recogió todo para dejar el comedor como estaba. **

**Pero a Will seguía pensado lo que escuchó de la boca de Hannibal ¿Sera cierto que lo amaba de verdad? Pero entonces ¿Por qué le propuso ese trato?**

**Will ya no aguanto más y le dijo a Hannibal**

**-Cuando fuiste a tu habitación y me viste "dormir" en realidad no estaba dormido y acuché todo lo que dijiste-**

**-¿Qué?- exclamo Hannibal dejando la tarea que se encontraba haciendo.**

**-Es-escuché que dijiste que me querías-dijo con la voz cada vez más baja.**

**-Yo no dije eso, tal vez solo era un sueño-**

**-No lo niegues, lo escuché y sé que estaba despierto- **

**-Will, ¿Qué pensarías si te amara?- **

**-Yo, no sabría decirte, es oportuno y no te lo creria, pensaría que solo estás jugando conmigo-contesto bajando la mirada.**

**-Pero porque pensarías eso-dijo levantándole el mentón para poder mirarlo a los ojos**

**-¿Qué mas debería de pensar?, tú me propusiste este trato, si me amaras de verdad me hubieras brindado tu ayuda sin esperar algo a cambió-**

**-Simplemente lo hice porque pensé que te daría repulsión estar conmigo, tú no estarías con un asesino – exclamo con enojo.**

**Will quedo en shock.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo quitando las manos que se encontraban aferradas a la camisa de Hannibal.**

**-¿Pensarías mal de mi si yo fuera el causante de todas las muertes que tu y el FBI están investigando?- **

**Continuara….**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**El próximo capítulo será más largo.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**De nuevo disculpen mis faltas de ortografía T.T**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un trato se firma con sangre. **

**RESUMEN: W**ill necesita la ayuda de Hannibal pero él quiere algo a cambio.

**ACLARACION: **Hannibal no me pertenece .Esto es sin fines de lucro.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Personajes un poco OC.

**Disculpen mis faltas de ortografía. T-T **

**Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Will quedo en shock.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo quitando las manos que se encontraban aferradas a la camisa de Hannibal.**

**-¿Pensarías mal de mi si yo fuera el causante de todas las muertes que tu y el FBI están investigando?- **

**Tu er-eres el destripador de Chesapeake- dijo Will comenzando a respirar agitadamente.**

**-Si, lo soy-contesto acercándose cada vez más a Will.**

**El menor retrocedía cada vez que Hannibal daba un paso adelante pero choco con el librero que se encontraba en una esquina del comedor así que el mayor lo acorralo y recargo sus manos en la pared quedando en una posición en la que su cuerpo impedía que Will escapara.**

**-No-no, dime que estas bromeando-dijo Will comenzando a sollozar. **

**-Yo nunca bromeo Will- Contesto Hannibal tomando una actitud más seria y fría. **

**-NO!, tu dijiste que me amas , tu-tu no puedes ser un asesino!-a Will le comenzaron a temblar las piernas no podría mantenerse más tiempo de pie. **

**-No le creas a un asesino-En el rostro de Hannibal se formo una sonrisa torcida.**

**-Por favor no me mienta-Exigió Will comenzando a soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, sus piernas temblaban cada vez mas y se rindió, se tiro al piso y lloro.**

**Hannibal simplemente observo la escena sin decir nada y se retiro del comedor. **

**Will lo vio marchar y le siguió para después decirle con los ojos inexpresivos y llenos de lagrimas-Creo que es mejor irme doctor Lecter, no creo que mi acosador sea peor que tu- comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta y antes de irse le dijo unas últimas palabras –y no se preocupe no le diré a Jack, no podría entregar al FBI a la persona que amo- **

**Hannibal no pudo decir nada, por dentro estaba destrozado por dañar a la persona que ama y se sintió peor cuando escucho que Will también lo amaba, pero su orgullo le impidió detenerlo, así que simplemente se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Will corría sin rumbo fijo con sus ojos empañados por las lagrimas, **_no podía creer lo que le había hecho ¿Cómo pudo?,_** sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió que choco con alguien.**

**-Lo siento-dijo cuando sintió como el cuerpo ajeno le impedía caer.**

**-No hay problema- Contesto el sujeto con una sonrisa.**

**Will levanto la cabeza y miro al desconocido, era un hombre joven, cabello negro y unos bellos ojos.**

**-Me llamo Will Graham, discúlpame por chocar contigo-dijo algo nervioso pensando si el otro se había fijado en sus ojos rojos por llorar.**

**-Buenas tardes Will Graham, mi nombre es Matthew Brown, mucho gusto-contesto mientras le acercaba su mano a Will y se dieron un apretón de manos. – Por cierto, ¿Por qué llorabas?-**

**-mm… por nada importante, alguien me dijo cosas hirientes eso es todo-dijo al mismo tiempo que se comenzaba a sonrojar. **

**-¿Quién podría decirle cosas hirientes a alguien tan tierno como tú?-contesto dirigiendo su mano a la mejilla de Will.**

**-Bueno, en realidad muchas personas, pero él era especial, no puedo creer lo que me dijo-Will al sentir el contacto con su mejilla se separo del ex desconocido y con una sonrisa le dijo –Lo siento Matthew ya me tengo que ir espero verte pronto- Cuando Will quiso irse el ajeno se lo impidió sosteniendo su muñeca.**

**Matthew con su agarre que parecía una pinza jalo a Will y le susurro al oído.**

**-No te voy a dejar ir-En su rostro se formo una sonrisa retorcida.**

**-¿Qué?, déjame ir- Will comenzó a forcejar pero era inútil el ajeno era mucho más fuerte.**

**-¿Cómo puedes hablar con alguien que acabas de conocer tan abiertamente?, eres tan tierno pero también ingenuo-**

**Matthew tomo su teléfono y rápidamente un automóvil se estaciono frente a ellos, Will trato de gritar pero era tarde instantáneamente dos sujetos salieron del carro y le obligaron a subir pero antes de que cerraran las puertas Matthew le dijo a Will.**

**-Yo soy tu acosador, te dije que iba a ser por las malas, que tengas un confortable viaje mi pequeño Will-**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Hannibal se despertó de su confortable descanso al sonido del celular.**

**-¿bueno?, ¿Jack?, ya sabes la identidad del sospechoso, de inmediato voy-Agarro su saco y sus llaves y salió de su casa en dirección a la oficina del FBI.**

**-Ya no te tendrá que preocupar Will, atrapare al que te mando esas notas- se dijo para él mientras arrancaba su automóvil.**

**Continuara….**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Gracias por leer!. **

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**De nuevo disculpen mis faltas de ortografía T-T.**


End file.
